


king for a day

by MinhAnh



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhAnh/pseuds/MinhAnh
Summary: par • a • digm:(Psychoanalysis) an idealized image of someone (usually a parent) formed in childhood.Vua Kẹo dẻo thay đổi cách Rick nhìn Morty dù chỉ chút xíu. Ngài vẫn muốn cậu.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	king for a day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [king for a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969753) by [bloodrunsred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred). 



> Rất cảm ơn bloodrunsred đã cho phép mình dịch truyện của bạn ấy. Mình đã cố gắng nhất có thể để truyền tải những cái đẹp của fic gốc vào Tiếng Việt. Nếu có bạn người Việt nào cũng hứng thú với couple này, thì hãy nhập bọn với mình nè. Mình cô đơn quá :))))

Cuộc phiêu lưu của Morty đến giờ vẫn ổn.

  
Những có một thứ _khang khác._

  
Morty.

  
Morty đang đổ mồ hôi, lo lắng nhấp nhổm và đôi mắt cậu ầng ậng nước, và vẻ mặt cậu trông _quen thuộc_ khủng khiếp. Rick không đoán ra – ngài phải nhớ lại tất cả những lần ngài từng thấy Morty bị thương hoặc buồn bã hoặc khổ sở và ngài chưa tìm ra được điều gì giống thế này, giống tình huống này, cho tới khi thứ gì đó _vừa khớp_ và Rick đang bị đẩy vào phòng ngủ của Morty vào ba giờ sáng khi đã uống quá nhiều và trong ngài không còn chút tự chủ nào.

  
_Không._

  
Rick đã xóa đi những ký ức của Morty, nhưng vẻ mặt của cậu đã in hằn trong não Rick, khắc sâu vào từng đường cơ thớ thịt của ngài, và ngài để Morty bấu víu lấy ngài khi sự khát máu chảy tràn ra từ khuôn mặt ngài nhiều hơn cả máu từ một cái xác.

  
Không công bằng chút nào, không hề, vì ngài bắt buộc phải cướp đi những khoảnh khắc đó khỏi Morty, khóa nó lại để ngài không bao giờ, không bao giờ phải thấy dáng vẻ đó của cậu lần nữa (nhưng ngài đang trở nên quá quen với chúng và thứ gì đó giống như sự tội lỗi luôn luôn đè nặng thâm tâm ngài nên nó chẳng quan trọng nữa), và một tên chó đẻ nào đó cứ phải _phá hỏng_ điều đó. Việc Morty nhỏ nhắn, với hai cổ tay mảnh dẻ như xương chim và khớp xương thon dài càng khiến chuyện tệ hơn; nó khiến Rick muốn bảo vệ cậu theo những cách ~~tệ~~ tốt nhất có thể.

Morty chẳng nói gì cả và đầu tóc cậu rối bù, một số chỗ dựng lên và chỗ khác dính bết vào trán cậu, và Rick _ngạc nhiên._

  
Ngài đã biết rồi nhưng ngài phải chắc chắn vì ngài cũng biết rằng cuộc phiêu lưu của Morty sẽ an toàn. “Này, Morty,” Ngài nói, với sự bình tĩnh mà ngài không thật sự cảm thấy, “Ông – ông thật sự rất xin lỗi vì mấy điều mà ông đã nói về cuộc phiêu lưu của cháu. Ông đang vui vẻ lắm, Morty. Cũng không tệ lắm đâu.”

  
Nó không hề nhưng giờ nó đã tệ hơn nhiều rồi, khi đứa nhóc trông như nó đã giành mười lăm phút vừa qua (và, Chúa ơi, làm thế nào mà Rick lại có thể để cậu rời đi lâu như thế?) để khóc. _“Làm ơn, làm ơn – không, dừng lại- “_

  
“Về nhà thôi, được chứ? Cháu nhận thua. Cuộc phiêu lưu này chấm dứt tại đây.” Morty nghe thật mệt mỏi, nhưng Rick hiểu rõ Morty, hiểu cậu tới từng tế bào cấu tạo nên cả cơ thể cậu, và cậu sẽ đứt như một cái dây cao su vậy.

  
Ngài vẫn diễn tròn vai một người ông điềm tĩnh, hy vọng rằng nó sẽ làm dịu đi những dây thần kinh yếu ớt của Morty như nó luôn làm trong các cuộc phiêu lưu. Nó sẽ khiến chuyện dễ dàng hơn cho cả hai, và Rick cảm thấy mình là một người ông có trách nhiệm hơn bao giờ hết.

  
“Chúng ta giờ chưa đi được đâu, Morty. Ông giờ đang phê pha cực kỳ!!” Họ chưa thể đi được, chưa cho tới khi ngài biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra và máu thằng chó đẻ làm điều này văng đầy trên vỉa hè (hoặc là, còn tuyệt hơn nữa, bị khóa chặt vào chiếc bàn phẫu thuật mà không được gây mê).

  
Đây là một cuộc phiêu lưu an toàn, một cuộc phiêu lưu của Morty, nhưng giờ đứa nhóc đang ở đây với áo phông lấm bẩn và vẻ căng thẳng hằn rõ trên từng đường nét khuôn mặt. Rick phải là con quái vật duy nhất trong đời Morty – nó an toàn hơn, đúng không? Vì Rick có thể mang nó đi, và cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên gì khi Rick là một tên khốn nạn hơn những gì mọi người xung quanh nghĩ, cũng chẳng phải điều gì lạ khi ngài cứ lấy những thứ mà ngài muốn (kể cả khi nó sai trái đi chăng nữa, không, không hề vì ngài chỉ đang làm những điều mà ngài luôn làm thôi).

  
“Làm ơn,” Morty đang cầu xin ngài, vụn vỡ, hệt như cách mà Rick biết cậu sẽ phản ứng khi Rick tập trung vào tên Đậu-người đang bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh, “làm-làm ơn, Rick, cháu – cháu chỉ muốn về nh-nhà thôi, làm ơn-“

  
Tên Người-hình-đậu đó trông như đã bị tẩn một trận, những vết bầm nhỏ, bằng nắm tay của Morty trải đầy khắp người hắn khớp với những vết xước trên nắm tay và khuỷu tay của Morty. Rick đè xuống cảm xúc không thể gọi thành tên đang đe dọa nuốt chửng ngài, và nhìn xuống Morty trước khi ngài giết chết tất cả những kẻ trong cái quán rượu khốn nạn này.

  
Ổn thôi.

  
Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

  
“Được rồi. Nghe này, Morty. Ông vứa mới thắng được một đống shmeckel. Chúng ta sao không dùng hai lăm đồng để trả cho Cầu Thang Trơn Tuột đây, để hắn chở chúng ta về làng, rồi chúng ta – chúng ta sẽ đưa đống shmeckel còn lại cho đám dân làng, được không?” Hai tay ngài nắm lấy hai cánh tay Morty đầy tự nhiên, và ngài đang mỉm cười dù cho ngài chẳng hề muốn thế. Ngài buông tay khi Morty sụt sịt, cố gắng làm _người tốt._

Ngài không biết liệu có phải sự tôn trọng những ranh giới của Morty đến từ tình y- _tình thương_ , hay là bộ não của ngài đang nung nấu một kế hoạch ích kỷ mà ngài vẫn chưa bắt kịp.

  
_Có Chúa mới biết trước đây ngài chưa hề quan tâm._

“Thật chứ?”

  
Rick muốn thiêu cả thế giới này ra tro hơn, nhưng ngài lại nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cánh tay Morty (vì trức đây ngài đã từng thấy cậu thế này rồi và ngài biết Morty sẽ chịu đựng được những cái chạm của ngài đến mức nào trước khi cậu đấm đá và la hét vì nó đau), và điều chỉnh vẻ mặt mình. Tha cho tên Đậu-người đó gần chẳng khác gì cứa vào cơ thể ngài, nhưng Morty đang bình tĩnh lại và mỉm cười và cậu sẽ luôn luôn quan trọng hơn một một _kẻ hiếp dâm_ tiểu tốt vô danh.

Ngài đang say nhưng chưa đủ say để đối mặt với tất cả những suy nghĩ, lòng yêu thương và sự giận dữ vì Morty, những thứ đó chỉ có mỗi khi ngài say đến không bước đi nổi.

“Đương nhiên rồi, Morty. Yeah. Cháu biết đấy, một cuộc phiêu lưu thú vị cần một cái kết tuyệt vời,” Ngài đã thay đổi suy nghĩ rồi – ngài chẳng thèm quan tâm đến việc kéo dài cuộc phiêu lưu của Morty nữa, và ngài thà chết nếu ngài không thể làm cậu vui vẻ khi chuyến đi này kết thúc.

( _Chuyện đó chỉ có thể nếu đó là ngươi_ , giọng nói làm ngài bực bội và Rick không thể tìm thấy bình rượu trong mấy cái túi áo khoác của ngài).

Nụ cười của Morty rạng rỡ và nó nhắc cho ngài tại sao ngài chọn xóa đi những phần ~~tốt đẹp hơn~~ tồi tệ hơn trong mối quan hệ của hai người, kể cả khi ngài để sự nuối tiếc đè nặng lên vai ngài hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác. Nó cũng nhắc nhở ngài tại sao lại có thứ để bị xóa đi.

  
Mẹ nó chứ, ngài thật đáng ghê tởm nhưng ngài chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình cao thượng đến thế khi đứng bên trái lề pháp luật.  


*  


Họ trả tiền cho Cầu Thang Tuốt Tuồn Tuột người vui vẻ lấy lại chút tiền sau khi đã tiêu hết sạch khi cá cược và im lặng ngồi xuống. Nó không phải là sự im lặng đồng điệu như nhiều lần khác nhưng nó cũng không hề khó xử, Rick coi điều này là một chiến thắng. Ngài mò lấy bình rượu và dùng nó để đè xuống mọi thứ, từ cơn thịnh nộ vẫn đang dâng lên và sự chiếm hữu bất ngờ đang bóp nghiến tim ngài. 

Áo Morty bị lật lên và khi ngài dời mắt đi và cố gắng không nghĩ về điều đó, đó là điều vị tha nhất mà ngài từng làm từ khi sinh ra đến giờ.

Morty không căm hận ngài hay sợ hãi ngài, và đó là điều vượt quá những gì mà ngài có thể yêu cầu – ngài ghê tởm cái ngày Morty nhìn ngài và thấy ngài trần trụi, bỏ đi làn khói mờ ảo của lòng ngưỡng mộ và sự tôn kính. Rick chưa bao giờ giỏi việc tự lừa dối bản thân, và ngài không nghi ngờ gì ngày đó rồi cũng sẽ đến. 

_Rick Sanchez là một thằng chó đẻ ích kỷ._

  
Rick ngồi trên đỉnh của vũ trụ, trên ngai vàng được xây nên từ tro tàn của toàn bộ các ngân hà và xương của những kẻ dám thách thức ngài, nhưng ở cạnh Morty khiến ngài thấy quyền lực hơn cả việc lật đổ các đế chế. Vũ trụ này rộng lớn, nhưng Rick còn lớn hơn – và Morty luôn luôn nhỏ bé khi so với ngài.

  
_Đừng có nghĩ về điều đó._

  
Ngài đang cố và nó chẳng có tác dụng gì và ngài hận thế giới này vì khiến điều này thật khó khăn với ngài.

  
Morty quay người lại và mỉm cười với ngài và ngài uống một hớp nữa. Nó lại đè xuống tất cả mọi thứ, khiến việc tập trung lên kế hoạch cho cái chết của tên khốn kiếp đó dễ dàng hơn. Chuyện này mới lạ và khác biệt và ngài thường thích thế, nên ngài chẳng hiểu nổi tại sao lồng ngực ngài thắt lại đau đớn và cồn không có tác dụng như thường lệ. Ngài lắc đầu và tự hỏi tại sao ngài lại không dự đoán được điều này.

  
Sự bất ngờ chỉ nên có lợi cho ngài thôi.

  
*  
  
Họ tới nơi, an toàn trở lại ngôi làng. Mọi chuyện ổn thỏa, và Morty đã khá hơn, điều khiến Rick bỗng dưng thấy lâng lâng.

  
Đám dân làng đương nhiên thấy biết ơn, và Morty mỉm cười khi hai người phụ nữ hôn lên má cậu. Rick không hề. Chúng hoan hô và vỗ tay và đám bọn chúng thật thảm hại trong sự hân hoan thái quá, Rick nghĩ thầm. Ngài giữ mồm giữ miệng, đây là cử chỉ đẹp thứ hai trong ngày của ngài – và ngài sẽ nghĩ rằng ngài cuối cùng cũng có tí lương tâm nếu như ngài không biết chắc ngài xấu xa triệt để đến mức nào.

  
Morty tươi cười rạng rỡ và thật xinh đẹp _-không -không, dừng ngay lại-_ và ngài mừng vì đã ép cậu tự chọn cuộc phiêu lưu cho riêng mình, dù cho ngài không muốn gì hơn ngoài việc bóp nghẹt tên khốn nạn dám chạm vào cậu bé của ngài.

  
“Làm tốt lắm, Morty,” Ngài nửa phần thật lòng, “có vẻ như cháu thắng vụ cá cược rồi đó.”

  
Morty cúi đầu và chà chà khuỷu tay, và Rick mê ly như say dù ngài không nên như thế. Bảo vệ thái quá khiến ngài hứng lên, có vẻ thế. “Cảm ơn, Rick,” Morty ngại ngùng nói và nghe trông quá trẻ con đến mức khiến Rick cảm thấy không thoải mái (dù cho nó khiến một luồng nhiệt nổi lên nơi bụng dưới của ngài), “nhưng cháu không biết liệu cháu có nên. Ông biết đấy, ông đã đúng về vũ trụ. Nó là một nơi điên rồ và hỗn loạn.”

Cậu nói với sự quả quyết, đến mức Rick lo lắng rằng ngài sẽ hoàn toàn mất đi ánh nhìn lấp lánh ánh sao tràn đầy sự kinh ngạc của Morty mỗi khi cậu bước qua cánh cửa dịch chuyển các chiều không gian. Ngài không thể chấp nhận chuyện đó, hoàn toàn không thể, và dù có chút ích kỷ đi chăng nữa ngài vẫn cúi người ngang tầm mắt Morty và nói.

“Chà, cháu biết đấy, đó chính xác là lý do tại sao đôi khi nó cũng cần được dọn dẹp một chút, đúng không?” Ngài _đang nói_ cái quái gì thế? “Vụ lần này được giải quyết gọn gàng và sạch sẽ vì chúng ta làm kiểu Morty.”

  
Phần đa là vậy, ngài nghĩ, đây thật sự không phải là điều ngài thường nói ra nhưng ngài thích cách biểu cảm trên mặt Morty thay đổi, và ngài tự hỏi liệu chăng ngài nên đối xử tốt hơn với Morty.

  
Nhưng rồi ngài nhớ thằng nhóc trông thế nào khi nó khóc, và rồi quyết định, _nah._

_Tên Khốn. Ích Kỷ._

“Oh!” Tên dân làng đã đưa ra nhiệm vụ ngu ngốc này cho bọn họ (dẫn đến việc Morty bị tổn thương – ngài cũng nên giết thằng chó đẻ này nữa) kêu lên. “Các vị anh hùng, chúng tôi muốn giới thiệu các bạn với vị vua thân yêu của chúng tôi để ngài tự mình bày tỏ lòng thành với các bạn.”

  
Rick thấy hắn.

Ngài thấy những vết thương trước tiên và, wow, Morty đã tẩn cho hắn một trận ra trò. Morty đã không thô bạo đến thế với ngài, cậu không nghĩ đến việc đó, hoặc ít nhất là không nhớ ra điều đó – cậu phản kháng chút ít, nhưng thường chịu thua.

Cảm giác tội lỗi thấm sâu vào những khớp xương đau đớn và ngài lờ nó đi để tập trung vào _thực tế._

Ngài thường không cảm thấy tệ thế này cho đến khi ngài một mình với quá nhiều ma túy và cả đống rượu, nhưng cả ngày hôm nay đã cho ngài trải nghiệm quá nhiều điều mới mẻ trong suốt cả hành trình.

Morty ngay lập tức nhận ra hắn và mắt cậu gần như bật ra khỏi hốc mắt với sự kinh hoàng và sợ hãi nguyên thủy; như thể cậu thà ngấu nghiến chân mình để trốn thoát khỏi bất cứ điều gì mà _tên vua_ (Rick sẽ cho hắn ta biết ai mới là bá chủ của cả vũ trụ này), muốn làm với cậu. Morty chỉ đứng trân trân ở đó, tái nhợt và mồ hôi đổ như suối trước khi quay sang Rick và cầu xin ngài một lối thoát, và Rick vẫn đang nhìn chắm chằm vào tên quái vật đã vô tình khiêu khích người đàn ông quyền lực nhất cả liên vụ trụ này.  
Da hắn cùng màu tóc với Rick, và Rick căm ghét việc bất cứ phần nào của ngài có chút dính dáng gì đến tên vua đó.

  
Ngài bắn một cánh cửa lên bức tường bẩn thỉu, đẩy Morty qua đó trước khi ngài bước qua. Morty quay lưng lại với bức tường như sợ hãi tên khốn kiếp đó có thể bước ra và đuổi theo cậu, và Rick lợi dụng việc Morty không dám nhìn và tạo ra một cánh cổng mới.

  
Tên Đậu-người đó đã chết và dù cho Rick muốn khiến hắn phải đau khổ, ngài không muốn thấy Morty khổ sở (ít nhất không bởi bàn tay của kẻ khác và, mẹ kiếp, như thế là không công bằng với thằng nhóc đúng không?).

  
Ngài quay người lại, có lẽ để xem mức độ thiệt hại nhưng Morty đã biến mất và tự chuyện đó cũng đã đủ nói lên rồi.

  
Ngài ném bình rượu sang một bên – loại rượu mà ngài đổ vào trong đó chẳng có tác dụng gì, nên ngài cần gì đó mạnh hơn, thứ gì đó tốt hơn để tiêu diệt _những cảm xúc_ bên trong ngài trước khi ngài phải gọi tên chúng. Ngài lôi chai whiskey ra, uống một ngụm rồi năm ngụm. Ngài vật lộn giữa cơn giận dữ và khát khao điên cuồng muốn làm người tốt, và ngài không thể kiềm chế mình nhìn chằm chằm vào nơi Morty từng ngồi co quắp trước đó.

_Tại sao Morty lại chạy trốn ngài?_

Có lẽ không phải là ngài, có lẽ là do hoàn cảnh, nhưng Morty không cần phải chạy trốn khỏi ngài. Rick chính là _giải pháp._

Cơn thịnh nộ cuộn xoáy trong lồng ngực ngài, nóng rực và mãnh liệt vì đây không phải là lỗi của ngài, nó là – nó là – 

Nó là lỗi của _Morty_ , nó chắc chắn là thế, tại đôi mắt to và nụ cười ngại ngùng của cậu, đương nhiên chuyện thế này sẽ xảy ra! Và, Chúa ơi, rõ ràng là Rick không phải là người duy nhất thấy chúng (dù cho ngài phải giết chết tên khốn vì dám làm thế), vì _ngài_ không phải là người có lỗi. Lần tới ngài chỉ cần phải cẩn thận hơn, cảnh giác hơn vì Morty thu hút sự chú ý và tất cả là lỗi tại cậu. Ngài đập đầu vào cái quầy.

  
Một lần.

Hai lần.

Nó làm đầu óc ngài tỉnh táo hơn để ngài có thể uống đến khi chìm vào làn sương của sự trỗng rỗng lần nữa.

Mắt ngài nóng rực và ngài cảm thấy mình đang tự lừa dối bản thân nhưng ngài không biết bằng cách nào lại thế.

  
*

Beth và thằng chồng ngu ngốc của nó phá hủy cả căn nhà khi ngài và Morty ra ngoài. Rick không ngạc nhiên nhưng ngài cũng chẳng mặn mà gì việc phải giải quyết mấy lời rên rỉ và cằn nhằn của bọn nó về cái hộp của ngài, như thể chúng không phải là người tạo ra cả mớ hỗn độn này.

  
Morty cố gắng mỉm cười, cả bật cười một chút nữa, nhưng Rick có thể nhận ra. Dù cho cha mẹ Morty không thấy điều đó, cái cách mà Morty hành xử khác lạ - có lẽ bọn nó chỉ đơn giản là không quan tâm.

  
Rick quan tâm. Ngài nghĩ ngài quan tâm, dù chỉ vì Morty thật mềm mại và ấm áp và nghe thật ngọt ngào khi cậu cầu xin.

Đêm đó, Morty tắm lâu hơn.

Rick quá rảnh rỗi để nhận ra rằng nước không tắt sau mười lăm phút, nước chảy đủ lâu đến nỗi giờ nó phải lạnh cóng rồi.

Morty vẫn chưa ra.

“M-morty?” Tay ngài nhơm nhớp, và ngài chùi vào ống quần “Cháu – cháu vẫn ổn trong đó chứ, nhóc?”

Một tiếng ré bị bóp nghẹt vang lên, âm thanh mà Morty phát ra khi cậu bị giật mình khỏi thế giới tưởng tượng của mình, đầu cậu quay cuồng quay trở lại với Trái Đất.

“Cháu ổn!”

Thường nó nghe đáng yêu nhưng Rick không biết phải làm gì với chuyện đã xảy ra. Ngài làm điều mà ngài làm tốt nhất – trả thù – nhưng Morty rất nhạy cảm. Ngài không biết liệu thế đã đủ chưa.

(Ngài tự hỏi, trong khoảnh khắc, tại sao ngài lại thèm quan tâm, nhưng đó là _Morty_ và nó đủ cho một lời giải thích.)

Nước ngừng và Rick gấp gáp sải những bước dài về phòng mình, chỉ để Morty không thấy ngài bộc lộ cảm xúc.

*

Rick uống.

  
Ngài uống đến say mèm, và ngài đang lâng lâng trong ba chai rượu và hai điếu cần sa khi Morty lê bước vào phòng ngài như thể cậu không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra (và Rick phải tự nhắc bản thân rằng, _không, cậu hoàn toàn không biết,_ trước khi ngài nói điều gì đó mà sáng ra ngài sẽ căm ghét bản thân vì đã nói ra).

“R-rick?” Giọng cậu thật khẽ, sự hào hứng và tự tin ban sáng bốc hơi khỏi cơ thể cậu trong sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng của Rick. “Liệu cháu có thể kể - liệu cháu có thể ở đây đêm nay không?”

  
Tâm trí Rick lao thẳng xuống thứ gì đó tăm tối hơn điều đang xảy ra – một đứa trẻ, một cậu nhóc tìm đến sự giúp đỡ của ngài, sao ngài lại _bệnh hoạn_ đến thế? – nhưng ngài quá say để để tâm đến lương tâm mình.

  
“Đ-đương nhiên rồi, ba (baby)-Morty,” khốn nạn, ngài chưa từng nghĩ Morty sẽ tìm đến ngài, nhưng đáng lẽ ngài nên nghĩ ra mới phải vì Morty còn có thể nương nhờ ai nữa?  
Biểu tình của Morty không rạng rỡ hơn nhưng bước chân cậu linh hoạt ơn khi cậu vội vàng tận dụng tâm trạng tốt của Rick và nhận lấy sự chú ý và sự an ủi mà cậu khao khát nhiều như Beth vậy.

  
Rick di chuyển để Morty có thêm chỗ trống, và hơn nửa tá chai rượu rỗng rơi khỏi giường.

  
Morty chỉ mỉm cười, mắt lấp lánh nước vì cậu vẫn còn nhỏ và vẫn sợ hãi con quái vật trong tủ quần áo.

  
(Chỉ là, con quái vật của cậu thật hơn nhiều – Rick biết rõ sự thật này).

  
Morty cuộn tròn trong lòng ngài (hệt như điều mà Rick biết cậu sẽ làm, ngài luôn luôn biết) và Rick để tay mình xòe ra bao lấy lưng cậu trong cái cách thét lên _sự sở hữu._  
Rick không mệt mỏi, không hề; liều thuốc độc trong cơ thể ngài đang khiến máu ngài sôi sùng sục và những ngón tay ngài co giật phản ứng lại.

  
“Rick?” Morty đã khóc – cậu hẳn là đã tỉnh dậy sau cơn ác mộng và cậu phải để những cảm xúc này tràn ra ngoài khi chuyện đó đã xảy ra với cậu, Rick biết thế, sao mà ngài không biết được chứ - nhưng ngài không thể ngăn cản bản thân.

  
Ngài muốn, ngài muốn, ngài muốn, và Morty có thể chịu được điều ngài làm như cậu vẫn luôn thế. Thằng nhóc sẽ không đau lâu đâu và cậu vẫn sẽ luôn quay về với Rick, đương nhiên là cậu sẽ như thế.

  
Rick có thể sở hữu tất cả mọi thứ, và Morty thật ngọt ngào và thơm mùi va-ni và quá, quá xinh đẹp…

  
“Mooortyyy,” Rick vùi đầu vào hõm cổ cậu. “Thật đúng là đồ hư hỏng…”

  
Ngài không có ý muốn nói ra nhưng tiếng nức nở của Morty nghẹn lại trong cổ họng và ngài đã phạm phải điều không nên. Nhưng Morty không đánh ngài, nên tất cả những cuộc phiêu lưu và tình yêu của cậu và tâm trí hỗn loạn của cậu hẳn đứng về phía ngài. Mọi thứ đều đứng về phía ngài và đó là lý do tại sao chuyện này lại xảy ra, vì vũ trụ chăc chắn cũng muốn chuyện này xảy ra. Rick là kẻ tin vào việc tự tạo nên định mệnh của mình nhưng, _lạy Jesus_ , thật quá dễ dàng để là chính mình.

  
Những ngón tay của ngài lần từng inch một xuống quần boxer của Morty, nơi ngài biết những vết bầm chỉ vừa mới chớm lành khi lượng cồn trong máu ngài cuối cũng cũng phát tác và ngài gục xuống, giam cầm Morty dưới người ngài.

  
*

Khi Rick tỉnh dậy Morty đã biến mất và tim ngài đập mạnh hơn lúc nào hết (kể cả khi ngài chạy trốn khỏi cái chết) vì lỡ đâu đây là lần Morty kể cho Beth thì sao? Ngài có thể làm chuyện này biến mất nhưng nó quá tốn thời gian, và dù cô con gái bé nhỏ của ngài có giống ngài đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, nó không thể vô tâm đến mức không chất vấn ngài được. Nó không đến mức thế, nhưng ngài cũng không chắc.

Con người thường ngu ngốc và đa cảm và khó lường, dù cho ngài có là thiên tài đi chăng nữa.

Giờ ngài chưa thể đối mặt với chuyện này, ngài không muốn tất cả mọi người chống lại ngài khi ngài chưa lên kế hoạch trước. Ngài ghét điều này, ghét tỉnh dậy và phải giải quyết _những sai lầm_ của ngài, vì chúng khiến ngài cảm thấy quá _tuyệt vời_ và ngài sẽ không ngừng gây ra những sai lầm nhưng ngài phải đối phó với những phần mà ngài không muốn.

~~Ít nhất là phần tỉnh táo trong ngài, vì ngài là một con quái vật, một con quái vật thật sự.~~

Trời vẫn còn sớm, quá sớm đến nỗi mặt trời còn chưa mọc, và chưa có ai tỉnh giấc.

Cảnh sát chưa tới và không tiếng còi báo động inh ỏi, không có Beth khóc lóc và không Morty run rẩy. Không-ai. Sự nhẹ nhõm và nỗi lo lắng đan vào nhau tạo thành một tấm lưới của hoang mang và thay đổi. Ngài thường không cẩu thả thế này, ngài thường lên kế hoạch chuyện này trước (và điều đó khiến chuyện này tốt hơn hay tệ hơn?) và ngài ghét việc ngài không thể biết. Ngài có thể phán đoán, có thể ước chừng, nhưng ngài không biết chắc và chuyện này không ổn chút nào. Không phải bây giờ, không thể khi ngài có thể mất-

Mất gì?

Danh dự của ngài, cuộc đời của ngài, gia đình ngài, tình yêu của Morty – không, _không, bỏ ngay-_

Sự yên lặng thật ghê rợn và ngài muốn phá vỡ nó.

Ngài kiểm soát bản thân, và khập khiễng đi xuống cầu thang để tìm cây súng xóa kí ức trước khi chuyện vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của ngài.

Morty đang ở trong phòng, lông mày nhăn lại trong giấc ngủ. Rick gọi cậu dậy, và gần đủ tỉnh táo để ghét cái cách cậu nao núng trước cái chạm của ngài. Ngài không lãng phí chút thời gian nào, nhắm khẩu súng và bóp cò trước khi cơ thể ngài gục xuống và đè nghiến Morty xuống giường.

Morty ré lên một tiếng, chắc hẳn là đã đoán rằng Rick lại say đến bất tỉnh nhân sự trong phòng cậu lần nữa. Rick không biết mà ngài cũng chẳng quan tâm, những cảm giác ấy thật tuyệt vời khi cậu nép mình vào lòng ngài theo bản năng để kiếm thêm hơi ấm.

Morty có lẽ sẽ nhớ tên Kẹo dẻo – lần này, Rick đã xem xét rất kỹ càng chế độ của khẩu súng xóa ký ức – nhưng chỉ cần Morty không nhớ ra ngài, là được rồi. Nó hoàn hảo, và có lẽ Rick có thể chuẩn bị cho những cơn ác mộng sẽ tới với ngài trong tương lai và lên kế hoạch tỉ mỉ hơn chút vì ngày hôm nay – ngày hôm qua – diễn biến quá nhanh. Ngài thích cả những cuộc chơi lâu dài lẫn những ván cờ nhanh, nhưng ngài cũng muốn là kẻ đặt ra luật lệ.

Kẻ ngu si được hưởng thái bình – Rick không bao giờ được hưởng tư vị đó.

Điều Morty không biết sẽ không làm cậu đau, và khi cậu biết nó có lẽ sẽ làm cậu đau.

Chỉ cần đó không phải là lỗi của Rick là được.


End file.
